In recent years, computers have gained an increasingly prominent role in the lives of many people. For example, many people have come to rely upon computers to handle their media (e.g., movies, images, and/or music), their communications (e.g., text, voice, and/or video communications), their entertainment (e.g., video games), and/or the like.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that further allow people to incorporate computers into their lives.